GreenyWorld Interactive
GreenyWorld Interactive is an American video game publisher, distributor, licensor and developer. History On May 11th, 2015, Apple Entertainment announced it would sell most of "Balls" to Stainton Enterprises. On May 12, 2015, Stainton Enterprises and Apple Entertainment announced to merge "Balls" to Apple Entertainment and Stainton's GreenyWorld Interactive. All but 5 remaining staff members of "Balls" would get moved to OK Labs, Apple Entertainment and GreenyWorld Interactive, and that OK Labs will be in charge of all non-''Greeny Phatom'' IPs, games, franchises, and assets (excluding Balls franchise), and GreenyWorld Interactive will be in charge of all of the publishing, licensing, distributing and developing Greeny Phatom video games. The remaining 5 members of the "Balls" headquarters will operate the studio independently, as of July 13, 2015. The "Balls" Studios Chicago, Starway Games USA, and Wingstar Online Studios in Hunt Valley and Austin will be moved under GreenyWorld Interactive, while OK Labs will acquire Starway Games Abu Dhabi and "Balls" GAB Development Group, GAB Music Group and GAB Bug Club. The operation will be finished in June 2015. On June 2015, all remaining 3 employees of Wingstar Studios were hired by GreenyWorld Interactive. 2 remaining employees, Kenny Miller and Josh Byron went to work at GreenyWorld Interactive's New York studio, while the last employee, Duncan Grodin, went to work at EA Canada, announcing the closure of Wingstar Studios. Also on June 2015, GreenyWorld Studios also announced to begin the acquisitions of non-American (and non-British/non-Japanese; but still European, African, Asian, Oceanian, Canadian and Latin American) game development studios under GreenyWorld Interactive , starting in July 1, 2015. On July 1, 2015, "Balls" sold the 14 Degrees East, FlatCat, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem trademarks to Interplay Entertainment, and the 14 Degrees East, FlatCat, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem divisions to GreenyWorld Interactive. 14 Degrees East, Tribal Dreams and Digital Mayhem eventually merged to form GreenyWorld Interactive Irvine and GreenyWorld Interactive Beverly Hills. Studios *Team Ceres *Tokoronin Project *GreenyWorld Interactive New York *GreenyWorld Interactive Seattle *GreenyWorld Interactive Chicago *GreenyWorld Interactive Santa Monica (formerly Starway Games USA) *GreenyWorld Interactive Hunt Valley *GreenyWorld Interactive Austin *Infinidev Team Middleware and hardware Currently developing Most of the projects were acquired with OK Labs. * GeoBob Engine 2''' (Cross-platform engine; 2015) - The engine was released under MIT license in 2013, and is currently handeled with the GeoBob Engine community. OK Labs and it's subsidiaries/divisions were lead engine developers from early until late 2015, when OK Labs was acquired by Stainton Enterprises. * '''Project Mariyn' (Cross-platform engine; possibly 2026, developed currently by Infinidev Team (a spin-off of OK Labs) and formerly by OK Labs) * '''''Tatsu (Cross-platform lighting and physics engine; 2015, developed currently by Infinidev Team (a spin-off of OK Labs) and formerly by OK Labs) - Acquired from it's former "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * PhD (Windows, OS X, Linux; 2015, developed currently by Infinidev Team (a spin-off of OK Labs) and formerly by OK Labs) - PhD is a 3d photo editing, illustration and motion poster creation tool, acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Sketcher Model Pro (Cross-platform; 2015, developed currently by Infinidev Team (a spin-off of OK Labs) and formerly by OK Labs) - Face animation and model creation tool, for animations and video games. Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Infinidev (Cross-platform; 2015, developed currently by Infinidev Team (a spin-off of OK Labs) and formerly by OK Labs) - Two versions are available. **First one is the free version, Infinidev Light, which comes with libraries, built-in customized texture editing and simple programming enviroment. **The second version is Infinidev Pro, costing $10 a year, coming with emulators for selected platforms (like Linux, GP2X, Mac OS X, etc.), do-it-yourself LCD toy set as optional, ability to program and create advanced "blocks" for the programming enviroment with Python, ActionScript, Lua and more, joystick support, ability to export the game as executable, as Python script, as Flash project, ability to support USB and third-party accessories like Wiimote, Wii U Gamepad, PlayStation Move, Kinect and more, online multiplayer tools, and the same features as in Infinidev Light. * Wingstar Engine - created in 2015 by Wingstar Studios. The creator Wingstar Studios acquired the staff from studios owned by Equinoxe Digital Entertainment and middleware, like Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Infernal Engine, Sketcher Engine model creation tool/game engine/face animation tool, PhD motion poster creation/3D photo editing/illustration tool and kAI and mAI artificial intelligence engines. Later on, Sketcher model creation and face animation tools were sperated from the game engine itself; and was renamed Sketcher Model Pro. Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Sketcher Model Pro, PhD and kAI/mAI were then transferred under OK Labs in February 2015. Wingstar Studios merged the code and assets of Infernal and Sketcher engines and created Wingstar Engine. When "Balls" was acquired by Apple Entertainment, Wingstar laid off 98% of the staff and gave it's Wingstar Engine away. * Creepungine (sometimes written as CreepuNgine ''and referred to as the ''Nightlight Chronicles engine) is a proprietary game engine, created by Slik Games South/"Balls" Studios San Antonio, which powered such games as Nightlight Chronicles, Blake and Jake and Gateaway. The upcoming versions, Creepungine 6, and onwards, will be developed at GreenyWorld Interactive and Slik Games South. Games * Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection (2015) * Greeny Phatom Adventures (2015/2016, also publisher & distributor) * Greeny Phatom Galaxy 2 (2016, international distribution only) * Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection Plus (2016) * Greeny Phatom XL (2016) Category:Video game companies Category:Companies Category:Developers